Departure
by gatehead81
Summary: Post series angst fict. One-shot. Jack says goodbye to his two kids before he embarks on a dangerous mission. Cassie stands behind them, offering her support. Jack/Sam/Cassie, Family/Angst fic. May well turn your lips southwards. K rated.


**AN: Warning for the angst...can't say much else... ... ...**

**Summary: One-shot. Post series angst fict. Jack says goodbye to his two kids before he embarks on a dangerous mission. Cassie stands behind them, offering her support. Jack/Sam/Cassie, Family/Angst fic. May well turn your lips southwards. K rated. Unedited.**

**DEPARTURE**

* * *

Jack was on his knees. His left arm wrapped around his six year old son, whom at this height he could look directly in the eye and on his right his arm clung tightly to the invigoratingly warm frame of his three year old little girl. "I'll be back real soon guy, I promise."

"Don't go Daddy." His daughter pleaded, tears threatening to spill from her chocolate coloured eyes.

Jack held back a heartfelt gasp. "I'm sorry Sweetie but I have to."

"No-o." she wailed, a single giant sob escaping her quickly followed by tears.

"I love you Mantha." he whispered and pulled her close into a genuine fatherly embrace. "I love you so much!"

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced up at his smarter than most, blue eyed son. "You to Jakie Jay...Jacob. " he amended solemnly. His son, wise beyond his years no longer wanted to be called by his baby-ish nick name. "You look after your sister for me, okay?"

A blonde head bobbed up and down, his small frame wire tight with innocent youthful anxiety. Jack noted his son's distress. "I will be back Jay, I promise."

"I know." the boy voiced bravely, pulling himself up tall.

Despite himself Jack smiled, brimming with pride and heartfelt joy. Leaving his kids behind like this was the single most difficult thing he had ever had to do in his life, but he had to...this time he absolutely had to. "Be good kids." His voice barely held its even tone and with that he stretched up.

Little Samantha called out in distress, her incoherent tones stabbing her father in the heart. Visibly he flinched and Cassie stepped forward, picking the little girl up. "It's okay Jack. I got them. You just do what you need to do."

Jack O'Neill looked the young woman in the eye. In her he could see every single one of the strong woman that he had ever known, that she had ever known. They had raised her well. "Thank you Cassandra. I'll be back as soon as I can...If I can." The last three words leaked out, hopefully unheard. Bracing himself he turned to take in his small son's face. He reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "I love you son."

"Uh-huh." the boy agreed, silently telling him he felt the same.

Next Jack bent in close and kissed the glistening tears off his daughter's cheek. "Be good Sweetheart, and I'll see you as soon as I can."

The little girl jerked with still high but internalising distress...she was so like him. "Daddy." she whispered.

Jack looked up a and met Cassandra Frasier's eye. Without another word he nodded and briskly turned his back. Before he even reached the waiting car he could hear little feet trotting determinedly after him down the driveway. He stilled, closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Daddy?" a little voice asked and Jack turned, dropping down to his height.

"Son?" he asked.

"You...you will bring her back...won't you?"

Jack's heart jerked and twisted in his chest. He swallowed, he would not lie to his overly honest son. "Yes. Jay. I will try. I will do everything I can to bring you Mommy home. Have faith son...like your Mommy always says-"

"Impossible is only for breakfast."

"We can do anything if we put our minds to it." they both finished in unison and Jack laughed briefly before squeezing his son on the shoulder. "You should go now. Your sister is waiting."

Jacob Carter-O'Neill, with his mother's eyes nodded once. "Okay Daddy." He turned and wandered slowly up the path. When he was almost back on the edge of the porch where Cassie and his sister waited he turned and took in everything he could about the size, form, frame and stance of his father. It was to be the last time he ever saw the man in his life...and because of the naquadah and his advanced intelligence little Jake knew that fact...better than he knew himself.

END

* * *

**AN: Waahh :( Thoughts please... ... ... it's been a while... **


End file.
